Fighting for Love
by temari80
Summary: Dinah just wanted to move on with life. Frank was doing what Frank does. But when Dinah goes missing from a secret CIA location Frank just can't let that go. Caught between his code to protect a friend and feelings he doesn't know to trust, this proves to be one of his hardest quests yet.
1. Dinah

Secret location:

Dinah reached for her gun but was stopped when a boot came down on her hand hard. She kept herself from screaming. "What do you want?" Dinah asked trying to hide her pain. The man said nothing as the butt of his gun came down on the back of her head. As Dinah lost consciousness she was glad to know that the last text sent was to him.

New York

Getting out of the shower Frank sighed. He shouldn't be here but Dinah said he could use her place. He watched the blood run down the drain. He had gotten rid of those two punk gangs and still had more to do.

Putting on his boxers he headed out to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went and sat down on the sofa. He was about to turn on the tv when he noticed he had a message on his phone.

Flipping it open, he felt his blood begin to boil. That feeling of fear mixed with anger and urge to make someone bleed was filling him fast.

He looked at the message again and made that guttural grunt he always made when the adrenaline started to rush. He even heard himself mutter "one Batch, Two Batch" methodically like he used to.

He read it one more time. "Need help. Sending coordinates. Please Frank I need you, Madani". Putting down the phone and the coffee cup, he went into the bedroom.

He put on his jeans and boots and then a shirt and last he put on the vest. The vest that was born from the blood of his wife and children. The vest that carried the blood of his brother, Billy Russo. The vest that also had Dinah's blood painted on it.

The vest had taken down many evils and it was about to take down more. "Don't worry Madani, I'm coming" Frank said grabbing his duffle and leaving. The coffee cup still on the living room table.

Five hours later: Micro's Bunker

Frank paced as David looked up the coordinates. They didn't make any sense. They just kept taking him to a remote location in Easter Iran. There wasn't anywhere they could've set up base but yet that's where Dinah's coordinates led them.

Frank slammed his gun on the table and kicked a chair. "Calm down cowboy, I'm working as fast as I can. It's like they are in some deep science fiction camouflage shit. There's no where they could be hiding" David said taking a drink from his beer.

Frank grunted and collapsed onto the little bed off in the corner and closed his eyes. He couldn't, no he fucking wouldn't, let Dinah die.

Suddenly out of nowhere he felt something land on his stomach and giggle. He opened his eyes to see Leo and Zach sitting on top of him laughing. He smiled. He loved David's kids. He had been adopted as Uncle Frank and he couldn't be any happier for the title. And unlike Uncle Billy who betrayed his kids, he would never betray David's.

"Uncle Frank, will you be gone long?" Leo asked tears playing on the sides of her eyes. Frank swallowed. It was like looking into Lisa's face every time he went back over seas. It was her face the day he came home from his final trip.

He shook off the memories and held Leo tight. He loved Zack, but Leo was his little fighter. She was his light in the darkness. Amy has also become that but she was in Florida learning to dive for treasure.

"Leo, I will be back as quick as I can be and I will be bringing Dinah with me. You remember Dinah right, the agent that helped save your brother and mom" Frank said rubbing her back.

Feeling her relax made him relax. "I remember Uncle Frank but what if you get killed?" She asked, her question hitting him like a ten pound block of concrete. He shook that off as well.

"Leo, you listen to me baby girl, Uncle Frank doesn't die, he does the killing and he will always come back to you. But while I'm gone, you have to make sure your dad gets out of this hole in the ground and does some actual moving around. Also, make sure your mommy gets a lot of help around the house. And Zack" Frank said turning his attention to the other kid on him "you make sure Leo has some fun and doesn't just sit and worry you hear me. Also, I want you to talk to that neighbor kid, he could use a friend" Frank finished ruffling Zach's hair. Both kids nodded and proceeded to play another round of "what's the punisher doing next"?

Just as they hit round three, David said proudly "I've figured out what her coordinates are Frank. You can go get your agent back". The kids giggled as Frank's face quickly flushed a bright red.

Easily standing up with both kids in his arms, Frank headed over to where David was celebrating is little achievement. When Frank and the little monkeys finally got over to him he sat up and cleared his throat, ready to deliver his amazing news.

"See, what I was doing was taking the numbers as I saw them but, they were actually scrambled so even if the message was intercepted, they would never get

anything from it" David said leaning back.

"So where the hell is she?" Frank growled and he sat Leo and Zach down on the floor. "She was in a remote base off the western border of Iran. That would be where you would start my friend" David said looking sadly at Frank wishing he could do more.

Frank patted his shoulder. "Thanks Micro, can you get me on the next flight out there?" Frank asked starting to pack his duffle while ignoring the sniffles coming from Leo who was standing next to him.

He almost stopped when he saw her flinch at the assault rifle. She always flinched while he packed the guns. She hated them just like Amy. He sighed scooping her into his strong arms.

"I'll be back before you know it sweetie. I'm going to go save Agent Madani and then I'll be right back and I'll teach you how to change oil in a car" Frank said with a grin. Leo smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and set her down.

Grabbing his duffle and hugging each of the kids goodbye and thanking David for his help, Frank left the bunker and headed to an unknown battleground. He tried to hide it from himself but he knew why he was going and it scared the shit out of him.

As he drove to the airport where he would meet up with a private plane David got him, "Dani I'm coming" escaped his lips and flew into the wind.

A empty warehouse

Madani groaned and as she was about to give herself up to fate, a breeze from nowhere blew past her and the words "Dani I am coming" danced in her ears.

Dinah's eyes teared up and she promised herself then and there that she would fight to live so she would be there when he arrived.

Just as she closed her eyes again, she heard the door open...


	2. Underground

On the plane

Leaning back Frank let his thoughts boil. He knew nothing about where he was headed or whom may be there. All he knew was that it was the last place Dinah was so he wanted to be there.

Even 23,000 ft in the air he couldn't relax. He just wanted off the damn plane and on steady ground. Curtis always got on him for being to impatient but that's who he was.

Looking at the duffle on the floor next to him he felt a sense of calming. Maria always teases him about the duffle. She said it got more love from him then her. She was probably right but hell that woman knew when he needed to smile.

He looked down on his phone. He still had another five hours on this rustbucket. At Least when he was flying overseas with the marines at least Billy and the others were there to keep him busy.

Thinking about Curtis, Maria and Billy made him feel a little better. He leaned back and closed his eyes thinking its best for him to let sleep pass the time instead of over thinking.

The warehouse

Keeping her eyes closed, Dinah listened to the people walking in. There were at least ten people who came in. It's when she heard the voice of one of them that the chills went up her spine.

"We aren't animals, pick the lady up and put her in that chair. I mean for Christ sake that's no way to treat a guest and especially a female guest" the man said with a chuckle and a hint of venom behind the words.

She knew that voice. Any agent or officer who ever worked in New York knew that voice. She felt herself being picked up and then sat gently down into a chair. Not some folding chair either, but a soft armchair.

She didn't want to open her eyes but she was also interested to see where she was. Opening them slowly she looked around. The floor didn't give the room justice. What she thought was a warehouse from the flooring and the atmosphere was a cozy little room. Well, not to cozy for her as she was a prisoner.

She finally looked in the direction the voice came from and she was right about who that voice belonged to, none other than Wilson Fisk aka KingPin.

"Good evening Agent Dinah Madani, I'm sorry for the barbaric way my men treated you. I can assure you it won't happen again. I am not out to cause you any pain but I am looking forward to causing pain to the man coming for you. With you I will finally destroy Frank Castle" Fisk said with another laugh.

Dinah shook internally from head to toe and wished she could warn Frank somehow. Closing her eyes she said to herself "Frank it's a trap, it's Wilson Fisk, don't come". She allowed herself to believe he would hear it because it was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

Opening her eyes, Dinah looked defiantly at the man sitting across from her and said "Mr. Fisk with all due respect to everything you've done in your life, messing with Frank isn't one of your smartest choices. Though I will be looking forward to the day when I get to watch him stop you from taking any more breaths".

Fisk just smiled and got up. As he walked out he turned around and said "I hope you don't love him to much agent, that man doesn't love anyone but himself and your just going to find yourself with heartbreak no matter what the outcome of this little visit is".

Dinah scoffed and looked away as he left but inside she could feel the doubt creep in. She took a deep breath and told herself he was trying to get into her head. She didn't have those feelings for Frank anyway, did she? Confused, alone and scared Dinah did the one thing that always calmed her down, hummed her favorite song and looked for an escape.

On the plane

Frank tossed and turned in his sleep. He had gone from being with friends to being in a dark room with no idea where he was. He stumbled around looking for any form of light but couldn't find one.

He continued looking and just as he was about to give in a light started to come towards him. The light was in the shape of a person. A woman to be exact. As the light got closer he recognized the light as Dinah. He reached out to her.

The light apparition smiled and said solemnly "Frank it's a trap, it's Wilson Fisk, don't come" and started to move away from him.

"I don't give a fuck if it's the devil himself you hear me Dinah Madani, I'm going to find you and kill that asshole at the same time" Frank yelled at the disappearing Dinah.

As Dinah faded away she smiled and said "goodbye" and that's when Frank woke up and sat straight up trying hard to catch his breath. Still gasping, Frank looked around, sighing when he realized he was still on that damn plane. Getting up he shook off the dream, swearing that even if it was a warning, he wasn't backing down.

He looked at the flight path and felt relieved when he realized that the would be landing soon. He smiled as the seatbelt warning light came on. He had made this trip enough times to know when he was close. Sitting down and snapping his seatbelt back on, Frank mentally went over everything.

As the plane came to a stop on the uneven ground Frank found himself wiping a tear from his eye. He didn't know if it was from being back in that place of so much death or if it was worry about Dinah but the one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't returning as Frank Castle but as The Punisher and The Punisher always did what he promised.

Grabbing his duffle and putting on his vest, The Punisher stepped off the plane. He looked at the destroyed outpost in front of him and smiled. "One Batch, Two Batch watch out assholes here I come" he said and headed inside to find some clues to his victims whereabouts.


End file.
